As those who surf the Internet know, the World-Wide Web (or simply, the “web”) is image-rich. Content delivery (or distribution) networks (CDNs) are responsible for providing web content to a wide array of clients, such as media-center, desktop and laptop personal computers (PCs), tablet computers and smartphones. Not only can the aggregate rate at which CDNs need to serve images be tremendous, but the content they serve often needs to be adapted for use by the client requesting it. Alterations with respect to pixel dimensions, aspect ratios and encoding formats are common, as well as the addition of watermarks or logos). Even common web sites sometimes need to provide multiple versions of content. Today, image alterations for both CDNs and common web sites are typically done a priori and in batches. Fortunately, large, fast file systems have been developed to store and serve multiple versions of substantially the same content.